Return To Repent
by Xx-Crimson-Butterfly-xX
Summary: Akane survived the crimson ritual without her sister. But soon after, when terrible events bring her mother to horrible conclusions, they leave all God's village for a new life. But where does that leave the Remaining? Shaman King Crossover. AkanexRen


_A/N: This is a story I've been writing for a very long time. It's a shaman king crossover, so please be open minded. I'm posting as much as I can, but as you can understand, these things take time to perfect! So thank you for being patient and for reading!_

_XcbX_

Chapter I - Why Do You Kill?

" I don't want to kill anymore..." The soft voice of a child, mourning a loss so bitter, cradling the wound so fresh, so sharp. Reliving the pain over and over, until it's etched into the mind, the eyes, the soul. And suddenly, she doesn't want to see anymore.

" I can't kill anyone anymore..." That sweet voice repeating those same words, almost engraving them into my own mind, haunting and hollow, like a deep black abyss with only such words for comfort.

" I won't let them kill again...I promise..." Her silky sounding tone seems to ring through the walls, echo and bounce from the dark surfaces of our once happy home. _Will she ever be the same again?_

-----

" You can't kill her again! I won't let you kill her again!" Screaming. Shouting. Crying.

" Akane! Please, stop!" Begging. Pleading. Moaning. Again, powerless to help, consumed by fear, and paralysed by the teary eyes of my husband, almost bleeding. I knew I was too late.

" Why do you kill..?"

-----

" Akane, we have to run...We have to leave this place, leave everything behind." I whispered, gripping her shoulders as the sounds of angered voices and heavy footsteps drew nearer to our home.

" Why mother?" She asked, her deep blue eyes tearing into mine with a lack of the innocence they once held so proudly, her once jet black hair now white and shining in the faint moonlight that crept through dusty windows. These pictures, these scenes, late dawns, early sunsets over my life, my children. Maybe I'd lost them both that day...in that place...

" We have to run far away, together, so that no one can kill again. Ok?" I tried to explain in the gentlest of ways that we would be killed. A child so young shouldn't have understood such fears, but Akane was old beyond her years.

" What about Father?" These words were innocent, this question was genuine. How to tell her..? How to break her..?

" Daddy can't come with us...He has to stay here with your sister." Minutes seemed to pass like hours whilst time stood still as the sadness flooded those icy blues once more. And then, time caught up and we were rushing to gather the bare essentials, even my six year old daughter, whose tiny hands could carry little. Even she understood this urgency, this panic.

" Ready, sweetheart? This way, out the back." I jabbered in a hushed tone as I took her cold hand and lead her through the house, across the hallways, down creaking wooden stairs, and out of the back door. We stood silent a moment in the windy street. The lanterns were lit, the houses were alive with lasting celebration and prayer.

" Yoshitatsu...I'm so sorry..." The words slipped from my tongue, as I glanced through the open door of my home for the last time. Akanes' stare pushed me onwards, desperate to avoid the chaos that lay behind me and the sorrow that she might face again.

" Mother, quickly..." She whispered as I passed by the windows of our house, glancing inside with flitting eyes. Merely catching a glimpse of the carnage was enough to send my nerves over the edge. I gripped her hand tighter as she lead me away, as though I were her child. The trees and houses seemed to whisper unfriendly goodbyes as we passed in the shadows, fleeing our untimely fates.

" Akane, hurry sweetie, this way." I hissed as she seemed to falter at the gates, looking at the path to our right, a longing in her eyes that resembled the one in my heart. She tore her eyes away and followed me under the bright red shinto gates and out of All God's Village.

_Yoshitatsu...I'm sorry...Azami, forgive us all...What have we done to you..? When will this end..?_

" Mother, wait! Don't leave me behind!" Akanes' subtle cries met my ears as I realised her hand had slipped from mine. I turned on my heel to face the child, her long blue kimono flailing around her legs as her hair whipped infront of her face, blinding her to unknown perils. I rushed towards her and caught her hand as her foot began to slide down the embankment.

" I'm here, sweetie, I'm here now. Come on." I whispered softly in her ear, taking the bag from her shoulder and flinging it over my own. I kept a tight grip on her arm this time, determined not to let my thoughts drift as we hurried through the thick forest away from the God forsaken village, and deeper into the woods, into the darkness.

" Mother...we're safe...we're safe now, please can we stop?" Akane pulled back on my arm, digging her heels into the ground as she panted. I tilted my head to check her, and noticed that she was bright red under her eerily white locks.

" Yes, we can take a break, but we must keep moving or they will find us." I sighed, as she collapsed to her knees, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. I stroked her hair as I stood above her, my eyes watching all directions, alert and scared of the dangers at hand.

" Mother...we can't run forever. Maybe we should just go back. It's all my fault...all my...I'm so sorry..." Akane began to sob into her palms, the sudden realisation of the situation had hit her hard, and again I was powerless to help my own child.

" Akane, one day you'll understand that none of this is your fault. We never meant to hurt you, or Azami. That's why we're running, to make the pain go away, and the killing stop. One day, I'll explain to you what happened in All God's Village, and on that day, you'll understand that there's so much love for you." I whispered as her cries subsided and her wet eyes glanced up at me, still watering and sad.

" Why do they kill..? Why do they hurt us..?" She whimpered. I hesitated, a finger to my lip as I contemplated the answers, and which were suitable for such fragile ears.

" They kill because they have no choice. You didn't have a choice did you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as kindly as I could. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "Neither do they. They are like you and I - helpless. Akane, I promise you that someday you'll understand and everything will be better."

-----

" _Happy Birthday, Dear Akane, Happy Birthday to you! Hooray!_" Everyone cheered as she blew out her seven candles, smiling and clapping everytime one went out. Everyone applauded as the room fell dark and the lights were turned back on. I glanced at my father as he took Akanes' hand and aided her in cutting the cake.

" Now, make a wish, Akane." He told her, smiling his kind smile. She grinned at him and looked thoughtfully at the brightly iced sponge. Her second favourite book character, Alice In Wonderland, was decorated on the front as her favourite, Dracula, was deemed inappropriate. But soon Alice was destroyed when Akane shut her eyes tightly, and wished with all her heart as she sliced through Alices' dress.

" Hooray!!" More cheers from all around. The small girl glanced up at her grandfather.

" Do you know what I wished, Ojichan?" She asked, smiling as she chewed her lip. He held up a wrinkled finger and tapped her delicate nose.

" Don't tell me because it won't come true, kirei chou." He warned her, his eyes creasing in the corners with a deep smile. She blinked, and stared at him as he turned his back and began to hand out the cake to everyone present at Akanes' seventh party. She seemed distant stood across the room from myself. I slid between family and friends to stand by her side and gently placed a hand on her head.

" Seven years old...You're nearly as old as Grandad." I chuckled glancing down at her. She giggled.

" But Ojichan is tall and wrinkly...I can't be that old." She seemed a little surprised that I could suggest something so ridiculous as she observed his frail figure.

" Heh. You're right, you're not wrinkly. You're soft and smooth. My pretty little butterfly." I told her, lifting her from her feet and hugging her fondly. This act of affection was rare these days, as she had grown so much since the last time I was able to lift her, but she loved it as much as when she was just a baby. She nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck and I kissed her head gently.

So much had changed in the two months since we had fled the village. My pure little girl was slowly returning as her sadness began to ease. Her friends and family were all around her, and she was almost as happy as when she was with Azami. Her deep scowl was fading into gentle smiles that became more frequent. The pain of my betrayal to her would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, but I knew that it was my fate. Even as I watched her happy face grinning back at me with pure contentment, the guilt seemed never-ending, knowing what I was going to put her through.

The frosty air of mid December didn't seem to affect her, as she had been so excited about her birthday, even without her sister. Her first birthday without Azami. Her first birthday alone. Yet she seemed so cheery, so overwhelmingly happy, I couldn't get over it.

I placed her back on the floor as my nephew began tugging at my legs, attempting to get Akanes' attention. As soon as her feet touched the floor, they ran off together, and through the house. The scurry of pattering footsteps warmed my heart as my father stood at my side, his proud eyes falling on mine.

" Things seem to be looking up, am I right, Mikun?" He asked, as the family members returned to their happy conversations and the friends mingled, enjoying the party atmosphere.

" Yes, father. Things are becoming bright again. I don't know how I could ever thank you for everything you've done for us." I whispered, as he handed me a glass of punch and sat me down in a large sofa.

" Thank me? Haha! Dear, you have no reason to thank me. I am your father. That's what I'm here for. I'm just so sorry that...things went as far as they did." His voice became sullen for a moment, provoking memories that I had tried to surpress.

" Father, I must go back one day. Soon. Without Akane." I sighed, sipping my drink.

" What for, my child?" He asked, frowning deeply.

" To say goodbye, a real goodbye. To my husband. To Yoshitatsu." I whispered, my voice becoming hoarse as I spoke his name. My fathers' eyes seemed to frown, though his face grew kind.

" If you insist." Was all he managed.

" But there are certain things I need to arrange...for myself, and for Akane. If I don't make it back, will you stay with her? Will you teach her?" I asked the questions knowing the answers, yet my mind seemed to need confirmation as I came to terms with the task at hand.

"It's a promise, Mikun."

-----

" Come on, Akane, keep up!" The high pitched voice called from ahead. Akanes' hurried footsteps weren't nearly enough to catch up to his, though she tried her hardest, holding up her silk kimono above her knees, allowing easier movement. The red obi was too tight around her waist, and the white silk was sullied by the heavy snow falling on it. Her long white hair began to drip with water and felt increasingly cold on her face as it whipped her.

" Wait, Yoh! Slow down!" She called out to him, struggling to make it across the heavily overgrown garden. He ignored the hollers, and continued down the uneven path.

" Yoh, please, wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" She cried out, still hurrying forward. Her body became unsteady as she grew weary and her feet seemed reluctant to stay on course.

" Keep up, bum head!" He shouted back at her, waving his hand and beckoning her forward as the trees grew denser around her tiny body. Yoh was taller, and a year older than Akane. He also knew where he was going, which he held to his advantage.

Before long, he was out of sight behind the thick, snow covered foliage that surrounded the girl. Her eyes became wide and she panted as she began to slow down. She doubled over, letting go of the kimono and holding her ribs as a sharp pain ran down them.

" Yoh! Where are you?!" She called into the trees, as the sky grew darker by the minute, "Yoh, please?! This isn't funny! I'm lost." She cried out, padding forward as her breathing began to return to normal, "It's so cold out here..." She whispered to herself, flicking strands of icy hair from her cheeks as they began to sting her.

" Akane?!" The faint cry met her ears, and she raised her eyebrows. She smiled widely.

" Yoh? Is that you? Where are you?!" She cried, running forward. This time, her kimono was left to swing around her legs, and her arms flailed as she ran forwards. To a child so small, height is rarely judged correctly.

There were a few creaks as the snow beneath her began to crumble, and Akane continued to run towards her friend. She was oblivious to the noises, even as they grew loud, the wind rushing by her ears was enough to drown out the sliding blanket of snow.

Akane didn't even realise it as the snow beneath her own feet began to tilt. Her body swayed as she slowed.

" Yoh? Yoh!" She screamed, as the small avalanch took her with it, down the side of the steep bank that contained the river. The tiny girl was powerless against the forces of nature, and her body was swiftly carried down the ledge, hitting the ground several feet below with a sickening thud.

Yoh sped up as her figure vanished from his sight.

" Akane?! Where did you go..? Stop messing about, where are you? Akane?!" He called to her, pulling the long sleeves of his coat over his frozen hands. His bare legs were beginning to feel the effects of the winter, as they cramped and even walking became painful.

"Akane?!" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth for more clarity of speech. There was the faint crunching of snow to his right, and he instantly turned his head. There were tracks in the descending snow, so he began to follow with his eyes to the place his cousin lay motionless beneath him. She was face down in the snow, and a little blood was clearly visible against the bright white flurry. Her right leg was twisted at an unnatural angle.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

-----

" What were you thinking?!" **Smack! **" Taking Akane out there alone...you silly boy!" **Slap!**

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean for her to get hurt!" Yoh shouted as father beat him with a cane. I cringed, remembering receiving the same punishments as a child.

" She couldv'e died out there Yoh Asakura! I hope you're happy!" **Crack!** Father dropped the cane onto the floor, and Yoh crawled away from him, his back and bum very red and sore as he pulled up his pants. My brother, Yohs' father, Mikihisa stood beside me with no expression. This was mainly because he wore a mask at all times, but I knew him well enough to sense the look on his scarred face.

" I guess we're just lucky that Anna was there to help. If it weren't for her, who knows what would've happened?" He sighed, rubbing his barely visible chin. I watched Yoh leave the room, and sighed for myself, glancing out the window to look at the deep snow.

" It's ironic really. The moment I speak of going away for a while, something happens to prevent it." I groaned, rubbing my forehead, which was beginning to ache. Mikihisa placed a rough, heavy hand on my back.

" There's nothing stopping you. Akane will be awake soon, and you can say goodbye then. You know that we'll look after her." He reasoned, running a finger through his long brunette ponytail. I flicked my own short brown hair from my eyes and glanced at him.

" You're a little eager to get rid of me..?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

" Don't be silly. I just know how important this is to you. You haven't had time to grieve, say goodbye, anything. This might be what you need..." He sighed, shrugging. I turned away from him once more, my eyes watching as more snow fell and began to cover the benches with a thick blanket of pristine white ice. I listenened intently for the lounge door to shut, as Mikihisa lead himself away and left me to think.

_If I don't come back...will she ever forgive me..?I'm all she has left of her immediate family...can she live on without me..? And what of her past? Will she ever learn the truth..? It's more than likely that this will be the last birthday I spend with her, my last christmas, last winter. Maybe someday she'll forgive what we've all done...We can only hope...that she will not want revenge...that she will not hate..._

I pulled the pen and notebook from the burea on my right and perched on the window sill with the paper on my lap.

_'To my Kirei Chou...'_

-----


End file.
